This invention relates generally to dental hand tools or instruments, and more specifically to a dentist's hand tool used to apply an elastic O-ring or annulus in a stretched and tensioned condition to the opposite wings or ends of an arch wire-supporting bracket whereby to hold or retain the arch wire in the bracket.
In the past, the application of conventional, small diameter elastic retaining modules or annuli to the opposite wings of arch wire-supporting brackets has been an extremely tedious job for the orthodontist, and in some cases, a painful experience for the patient. Heretofore, forceps or a hemostat have been employed to grip and apply tension to the elastic annulus as it is being hooked around and stretched between the opposite wings of an arch wire-supporting bracket which is secured to a tooth in the patient's mouth. Oftentimes, the forceps or hemostat will accidentially slip and release or break the tensioned annulus and knock the bracket loose from the tooth or rebound against the patient's mouth with harmful and painful results.